<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Christmas by sleepingbunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004187">Bloody Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingbunny/pseuds/sleepingbunny'>sleepingbunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingbunny/pseuds/sleepingbunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lost Boys (pre-Star and Laddie, definitely pre-Michael) celebrate the holidays in their own special way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Santa Carla boardwalk, practically a ghost town since the wind had turned cold and biting in November, had come back to life in a spectacular way. Evergreen garlands and poinsettias adorned the boardwalk, and festive lights glittered inside the shop windows. Best of all, a holiday market had been set up where the carnival games were during the summer months. It was easy to believe the brown-and-white stalls filled with gifts and trinkets and hot chocolate were made of real gingerbread. People of all ages, their cheeks red from the cold and their laughter ringing loudly through the salty sea air, darted across the boardwalk.</p><p>All of them smelled delicious.</p><p>“We’re only supposed to get one,” Marko reminded Paul, nodding toward the group of laughing women he was eyeing.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Paul said with a grin. “Doesn’t mean I can’t window-shop.”</p><p>Marko smiled back, a wicked grin that tainted his angelic features with impish glee. It <em>was </em>exhilarating being out here, mingling with so many people again. They hadn’t been starving in the off-season, but they’d had to work harder to find prey. And now here they were, a smorgasbord of humanity laid out before them, gleeful and distracted and so full of blood.</p><p>“What about him?” Paul asked, nudging Marko. He was looking at a young man in a studded jacket and ripped jeans. They watched as he threw his half-empty paper cup onto the boardwalk and then spat on the ground for good measure.</p><p>“Hey mister, it says NO LITTERING!” a child piped up almost immediately, pointing proudly to a sign a foot away.</p><p>“Whatever, you little shit,” the man muttered, and continued to saunter down the boardwalk.</p><p>Marko and Paul exchanged a glance. Rude and oblivious – exactly what they were looking for.  They followed him to the arcade and watched as he leaned against the wall to light a cigarette.  Marko hung back, making sure no one was watching them too closely.</p><p>“Hey, man,” Paul said, leaning against the wall next to him. He had it down to an art – just the right amount of distance, just enough nonchalance in his voice. “This place blows, doesn’t it?”</p><p>The man grunted in agreement.</p><p>Paul reached into his jacket and pulled out a joint. “Want something a little stronger?” He saw the dull greed in the man’s eyes and knew it wouldn’t be long before he was with them in the cave.</p><p>The main threw his still-lit cigarette on the ground and took the joint from Paul without a thank-you.</p><p>Paul motioned for Marko to join them. “My friend and I are going to a party tonight,” he said, turning to stare into the man’s eyes. He loved this part, the amazing feeling of power when the victim was in his thrall, his mind malleable like clay. So soft, so obedient.</p><p>“It’s gonna be amazing, dude,” Marko said. “Chicks, beer… it’s in a swanky hotel, too.” He couldn’t resist winking at Paul, who grinned back.</p><p>“Yeah?” the man asked, looking from Paul to Marko. “Where is it?”</p><p>“You gotta follow us, man,” Paul said. His palms were flat against the wall on either side of the man’s head as he leaned in closer. The smell of his blood was intoxicating, warm and rich and decadent, but Paul stayed focused.</p><p>“Let’s go there now,” Marko said. He pointed down the boardwalk. “I’ll give you a lift on my bike.”</p><p>“Sure,” the man said, his tone much more amiable than it had been a few minutes ago.  “I don’t have a car.”</p><p>“Didn’t ask, buddy,” Paul said, clapping him on the shoulder as they headed to their motorcycles.</p><p> </p><p>❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys? Why am I tied up? Where’s the party?” the man asked, his voice rising to a panicked shriek. His name was Joe, they’d learned, and he was twenty-two years old. He lived with a roommate, who was probably passed out drunk by now and wouldn’t miss him. Perfect.</p><p>“Because, Joe,” David said, leaning into his face so quickly that he almost tipped the chair over, “we’re going to have some fun here tonight.” He paused for dramatic emphasis. “This <em>is </em>the party.” His eyes gleamed as he looked Joe over. The twinkling lights he’d used to tie Joe to the chair changed color in sequence, turning David’s platinum hair from red to green to blue in two-second intervals.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Joe asked.</p><p>“I’m the host of this party,” David said. He was wearing his usual black clothes, but had added a sprig of holly to the lapel of his coat. He gestured to the cave. “Don’t you like it?”</p><p>He’d decorated the cave while the others were out, and he thought it looked quite festive, if he said so himself. Every surface was covered in some kind of decoration. Garland and lights were strung across the cave’s ceiling, and various holiday knick-knacks were carefully arranged throughout. There was even a tree, adorned with what looked like several pounds of tinsel and topped with a huge, glittering star. Soft holiday music played from an unknown source.</p><p>“I thought the party was in a hotel,” Joe said. The attitude he’d displayed on the boardwalk was gone now. The Joe tied to the rickety chair was a whimpering creature who was growing more panicked and strangely respectful by the minute.</p><p>“Joe, Joe,” David said, shaking his head. “This <em>is </em>a hotel. Well, it was, before the big quake in 1906. But we’re keeping it going, aren’t we, boys?”</p><p>“We like it better this way,” Marko said. He had such an innocent, sweet face, but Joe found it very unsettling when he grinned like that.</p><p>“W-what about the beer and the girls…” Joe began. He swallowed hard. “Oh man, are you guys gonna murder me?”</p><p>Paul, Marko, and David roared with laughter, throwing their heads back.</p><p>“No, Joe,” David said, and the man relaxed a little. “At least not until Dwayne gets back.”</p><p>Joe’s eyes widened. If he’d been able to speak, he would have asked who Dwayne was.</p><p> </p><p>❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄</p><p> </p><p>“Food’s here,” Dwayne announced as he entered the cave. He set two large shopping bags down on the long table David had prepared.</p><p>“Ooh, lookin’ good, man,” Marko said, nodding at him.</p><p>Dwayne flipped his dark hair over one shoulder and looked down at his tuxedo. “Had to look the part,” he said, flashing a dazzling smile. “Those rich assholes didn’t suspect a thing.”</p><p>“Great job, Dwayne,” David said, surveying the food he’d laid out on the table: fancy hors d'oeuvres, mince pies, assorted small cakes and cream puffs, an entire ham, and two bottles of champagne.</p><p>“Joe here wants to have a good time,” David said. He gestured to their hostage, who was visibly trembling in his chair.</p><p>“Hey man, just let me go,” Joe whimpered.  “I won't tell anyone. I’ll do whatever you want!”</p><p>David’s boyishly handsome features spread in a wide, devilish grin. “Oh, I think we can show Joe a good time, right boys?”</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Paul said, holding out a lit cigarette to Joe, who flinched away. “Hey man, take it. David was just joking before.”</p><p>“Y-yeah?” Joe asked, looking up at him. There it was, that look of fragile, desperate hope – it was Paul’s favorite. It always made the carnage to come even sweeter.</p><p>“Yeah.” Paul put one booted foot onto the chair and leaned on it casually. “My name’s Paul, by the way. Did we forget to introduce ourselves? This dapper gentleman is Dwayne, my friend from the boardwalk is Marko, and our fun-loving host is David.”</p><p>“Thank you, Paul,” David said, his voice a deep purr as he leaned in closer to Joe. “Sorry about that, Joe,” he said. “The boys tell me I have a sick sense of humor.”</p><p>“It’s f-fine,” Joe stammered. At least he’d stopped shaking.</p><p>“We’re going to have fun tonight,” David said. His eyes bore into Joe’s as he spoke. “You’re not going to be afraid, and we’re all going to enjoy this party. Nothing but food, booze, and good times. Here, I even got you a present.” He held out a wrapped package.</p><p>Joe tried to reach out for it, his eyes now glazed with the glassy stare of someone under David’s spell. David gestured to Marko, who started untying the string of lights holding Joe to the chair.</p><p>“Oh,” Joe said softly, opening the box when his arms were free. “For me?”</p><p>“Of course, man,” Marko said, removing the cheap plastic crown from the box and setting it on Joe’s head. “You’re the guest of honor.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Joe said. There were tears in his eyes, and Paul had to stifle his laughter when he saw them.</p><p>“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,” Marko sang out suddenly, in a loud, warbling voice. “Jack Frost nipping off your nose…”</p><p>“It’s <em>at</em>, dumbass,” Dwayne said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Marko continued in a comically screechy voice. “They know that Santa's on his way… He’s loaded lots of poison goodies on his sleigh...”</p><p>“Shut up,” David boomed. Everyone turned to look at him. “We’re going to do this properly for our new friend. What’s your favorite Christmas carol, Joe?”</p><p>“I guess that ‘O Christmas Tree’ one,” Joe said.</p><p>David nodded. “<em>I </em>will sing it,” he said. “You can join if you do it right.” He glared at Marko. “How’d you like that, Joe?”</p><p>“Sure,” Joe said. His eyes still had the glazed sheen of someone under a spell.</p><p>David sang, and the song suited his deep, husky voice surprisingly well. He was so good that even Marko forgot to goof off. He glanced around at the others after he finished the song, suddenly self-conscious.</p><p>“This doesn’t leave the cave or you’re dead,” David said, glaring at each vampire individually so they’d understand the seriousness of his threat.</p><p>Paul raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Hey man, you’re good. There’s nothing to be ashamed of-“</p><p>“And we never mention it again,” David said. “Is that clear? Paul, Marko, Dwayne?” They nodded uneasily.</p><p>“I won’t either,” Joe piped up.</p><p>David smirked, and the others were relieved to see he’d returned to his old self. “Oh, I’m not worried about you, Joe,” he said. A dopey smile spread across Joe’s face.</p><p>David circled Joe slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. “Speaking of our guest of honor,” he said. “I think it’s time we show Joe here how we <em>really</em> party. Ready, boys?”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask,” Dwayne said with a wicked grin. His fangs extended past his lips and his eyes slowly ignited with a hungry yellow glow. The others began to change as well, their laughter growing louder and more terrifying as it echoed through the cave.</p><p>Joe screamed in terror and tried to back away, but the tree blocked his path. He was surrounded by laughing, ravenous vampires, and they were closing in, and their fingernails were so sharp, and oh God their faces were so warped and<em> wrong</em>-</p><p>They closed in on him, knocking the tree to the ground with a crash.  The last thing he heard was the faint melody of a Christmas song, barely audible under their chilling laughter.</p><p> </p><p>❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄¸¸.•*¨*•❄</p><p> </p><p>“Best Christmas ever,” David said, one leg draped over the arm of his chair. The crown he’d given Joe sat at a jaunty angle on his spiky hair, dripping with Joe’s blood. Some of it ran down his cheek as he grinned.</p><p>“Let’s do it again next year.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone got the song parody reference, you’re awesome (and possibly as old as me).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>